Cave Fragments: Welcome to the Family
by masksarehot
Summary: Fluffy little snippet set a few years after The Cave II (Spoilers!) Selora's training session with Amon is interrupted when the phone rings with big news: Korra is going into labour.


**A/N: **_Cave Fragments_ are going to be various short stories and snippets set in The Cave AU. More to come!

This one was written for NaNoWriMo and was a bit rushed, so apologies if it's a bit rough in patches.

Set a few years after _The Cave II: Shadows of the City._ (Spoilers for The Cave II.)

Character names reminder: Lee = Amon's lieutenant. Midori = Amon's third-in-command, currently a member of the Council. Selora = child Amon rescued from the collapsing Red Monsoons base, who was adopted by Midori.

* * *

**Welcome to the Family**

* * *

"Like this?" Selora thrust her knuckle into the dummy's flank.

"Snap it." Amon's fist darted out so quickly that she could barely see it. He was back in stance before his robes even settled.

"I am snapping it!"

"No. You're slapping it, like this. Listen for the difference." He delivered several blows to the target, narrating them as he went: "Slap. Snap. Slap. Snap."

Selora folded her arms over her chest and huffed. "This is stupid. They both sound the same."

The masked face turned to her, and she could see amusement dancing in his yellow irises. "We'll pick it up again in a few days."

"Goodnight, sir!" called three voices in unison from the doorway. He turned and bowed to his students, dismissing them, and then the room was empty, save for Lee laying into a punching bag in the corner.

"You can stay and practice for a bit, if you like," said Amon, turning back to Selora. "Lee and I are going to be training for a couple hours."

"Mom will be here soon to pick me up."

"Tell her she can train, too."

"Yeah, I think she almost has her mind made up to take you up on that. She keeps talking about how doughy she's getting."

"I hear the same thing from Korra." Amon reached over and affectionately ruffled Selora's hair, tugging it out of her typical ponytails. She yelped and frantically tried to smooth it.

The phone rang.

Lee stopped punching the bag. Amon stiffened, his head snapping toward it. Selora glanced between them, not sure why they were suddenly so tense.

"You want me to-?" started Lee.

"No, I'll get it." Amon crossed the room with long strides and snatched up the receiver, shaking so badly that he nearly dropping it. She squinted, trying to divine why he was so nervous.

The sound of Midori calling her name drew Selora's attention to the doorway. Her mother stepped into the studio, as always ignoring the protocol to bow before entering. Her heels thudded across the wooden floor; she cocked her head at Amon. "Is it Korra?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Selora drove her fist at the dummy again, and her mother frowned.

"You're slapping it. It needs to be a snap."

"I know."

"Here, let me show you-"

"I said I know, Mom. Amon already showed me." Selora aimed a frustrated puff of air up her face, blowing the stray strands of hair off her forehead.

Across the room, the phone clanged as Amon hung up the receiver. He sank to a seat on the table, staring absently at the floor.

They were silent.

"Amon?" asked Lee finally.

His voice was dull: "Asami just took Korra to the hospital. She's in labour."

There was an uncomfortable silence. Selora's heart beat in her throat. Korra wasn't due for almost a month. "The baby's going to be okay, right?" When there was no response, she turned to her mother. "Right?"

Midori stood tall, all business. "I'll take Amon to the hospital. Selora, direct Lee to Mako's house. He'll drop you off with the kids and pick up Mako."

The girl groaned. "I want to come to the hospital, too." She didn't want to say it, because she adored Asami, but she hated babysitting the kids. The older one was a firebender who was going through a pyromaniac stage, and the younger mostly just laid around and pooped a lot. She never wanted to change another diaper again.

Her mother's glare let her know that she wasn't to argue. The woman strode toward Amon and looped an arm through his. "You okay?"

Amon still looked dazed, but he nodded. "We have to call Tonraq and Senna. They need to be here."

"We'll call from the hospital – maybe we can convince Tenzin to have them flown in by sky bison. Let's get you to your wife while these two lock up." Midori gave Selora a pointed look and cocked her head at Lee, the words clear on her face: _Get your ass over there._

"Good luck, Amon," said Selora as she trudged toward Lee. The man rubbed the back of his neck, peering at her over his greying moustache. So awkward. She liked Lee, but they had never really bonded. Amon was practically her big brother – she would never forget how he had saved her life – and she had grown close to Korra and her friends. Lee, however, was more stoic. Midori had explained to her that he had lost his own family and was wary about opening up to a new one, but she figured that part of it was just that he was a man of action rather than words. Selora, meanwhile, was emotional and expressive. They had nothing in common.

"Well, guess it's just you and me, kid," said Lee. "You want to drive?"

"I heard that," yelled Midori from the doorway. "She's too young." The door slammed behind her.

His voice dropped: "Ignore her. Do you want to drive?"

"Shit, yes!" They might not have a lot to talk about, but a perk of hanging out with Lee was that she could swear around him without repercussion – and she did so as often as she could.

"I'm parked out back. I'll meet you out there."

Selora grinned and rushed into the change room to grab her bag, then raced to the car parked behind the school. She fished through the glove box for the goggles – completely unnecessary, but she loved to wear them. As comfortable as she had become with her scarred face, she still felt more comfortable when she covered as much of it as she could. She was still undecided if she would one day sport a mask like Amon did; it seemed covert, contrary to her nature, and it would do nothing to lessen the stares she received on a daily basis, but at least the stares would be on her terms.

Lee locked the door, then joined her. "You remember what to do?"

She nodded and successfully started the car, then backed out of the driveway – more tentatively than necessary, perhaps, but she successfully got the car onto the road without a scratch. As they settled into traffic, she said, "So can I go to the hospital?"

"Someone needs to watch the kids."

"I can do that at the hospital."

Lee sighed. "Your mother is going to kill me if I show up with you. You realize that, right?"

"I'm sure you can talk her down."

"She hits hard."

She glanced at him, horrified. "She doesn't actually hit you, does she?"

"No, but I suspect that she would if I asked her to. Eyes on the road."

"You're disgusting."

In her periphery, she saw his moustache quirk up in a smirk. "I keep forgetting you're old enough to catch innuendo."

"And you're too old to be making it." She eased the car into the driveway of an enormous two-story house. Mako sat on the front porch, rubbing the premature grey patches on his temples, his youngest child propped against the step. The elder cartwheeled across the lawn, her flaming hands leaving smoking blackened patches behind her.

Selora vaulted over the car door without opening it and sauntered over. Mako stood and held out the baby.

"I'm glad you're here. Take him. They're driving me nuts. Anara got into the coffee beans – I don't know how she got the lid open, but she ate a good handful before I caught her."

"Surely a gruff, hardened cop can handle a couple kids?" asked Selora as she accepted the infant, but at that moment, the eldest child set fire to a bush. Mako hollered and waved his hands to pull the fire away from the branches. "You're lucky I don't have time to deal with this, Anara," he said, brows low. The girl cackled and began to cartwheel again, and he shook his head. Nodding at Lee, he said, "I give up. Let's go."

"Wait," said Selora. "I'll grab the diaper bag, and we can go together."

Mako's brows rose. "I thought you were staying here."

"Change of plans. Lee's letting me watch the kids in the waiting room." With a brilliant smile back at the man, she added, "Right, Lee?"

He let out a long sigh and shook his head. "Nice try, kid. I fear your mother more than I fear you."

"Yes, but you already have her approval, and you're still hoping to win mine."

"Cocky thing, isn't she?" said Mako.

"Yeah, but not wrong." Lee eyed her, and she stared back, free hand on her hips. In the background, Anara cackled and thrust a pillar of fire into the sky.

"Okay, that's it: we're taking them," said Mako. "I can't just leave poor Selora to deal with this by herself. Maybe the hospital can offer us a child-friendly sedative."

Selora beamed, delighted to be included with the adults. "I'll go grab the bags," she called as she darted into the house.

.*.*.*.

As they approached the waiting room, Selora saw that Bolin sat with Jinora and the rest of Tenzin's family, and Asami was absent. Midori sat at the end of the row, and her arched brow immediately put Selora on the defensive.

"I thought I told you-" began Midori.

"It was my call." Mako dragged a bouncing Anara behind him. "Not leaving her alone with this one today."

The girl broke free of her father's grasp, cackled and began to race down the hall.

"No-" Selora darted for the girl, too slowly, and fell on her face as she tried to catch her.

At the other end of the row of chairs, Meelo leaped forward and caught Anara, steering her back in the other direction. He winked at Selora, and she sank back into her chair to hide her blush.

Asami stepped into the waiting room, carrying a tray of teacups. She was just beginning to hand them out when Amon stepped into the room. Even though he wore his mask, Selora could see by his stance that he was overwhelmed. He clasped his hands together behind his back as his eyes travelled across them.

"Your cheering squad," said Midori.

"So I see." Amon cleared his throat. "Thank you, but it may be some time."

"Tea?" asked Asami, holding out a cup, but he shook his head.

"Thank you. I just need a breath of fresh air. If you'll excuse me." He bobbed his head, then strode from the room.

Silence descended on the room, until Asami cleared her throat. "Tea?" she asked Pema, continuing the rounds.

Selora stared at the double-doors, still swinging from Amon's abrupt departure. No one else seemed concerned except maybe her mother, who was also staring, her lips flattened.

Her mind made up, Selora stood and hoisted her gym bag onto the chair, then rustled through it to find her flute case.

"Stepping outside?" asked Midori.

She nodded, clicking the segments of the flute into place. "If that's okay."

"I think it's a good idea." With a gentle smile, her mother added softly, "He pretends he doesn't need anyone, but he does. He always has."

"Oh." Realizing that her mother had a much longer relationship with Amon, she asked, "Did you want to be the one to-"

"No. You're his little sister: go cheer him up."

With a nod, Selora clutched her flute to her chest and hurried down the hall.

She found him on a dimly-lit balcony overlooking the city. His hands gripped the railing and he faced away from her, shoulders hunched. Large white snowflakes drifted lazily toward the ground, glowing yellow in the lights. Through the glass railing that lined the balcony, Selora could see the pointed tips of coniferous trees, already lightly lined with snow. A shiver ran through her.

Deciding that a wintery them was appropriate, she lifted the flute to her lips to play a carol from the Northern Water Tribe. Her eyes lifted to the moon, half playing it for Yue as well.

As the first bittersweet notes filled the air, Amon's shoulders stiffened. Slowly, he stood tall and turned to face her. She could see his fists clenching and unclenching by his sides as he watched.

Suddenly, she was a wee child again, playing for him at the hospital after he had saved her life, and her throat constricted so violently that she temporarily lost the notes. She closed her eyes to focus. This man was her saviour, her mentor, her big brother: she needed to soothe him. To let him know that everything was going to be okay.

When the song ended, she lowered the flute, and the bravery faded from her body. Her flute was like her very own mask: while she played, her audience focused on the music, but once the song ended, they focused on her instead. She fought the urge to turn and scamper away like a frightened child.

"That was lovely," said Amon quietly. At the warmth in his voice, her shyness faded, and she closed the gap to stand before him.

"Is Korra okay?" she asked.

He nodded, turning to look back over the city again. She leaned against the balcony beside him.

"May I tell you something in confidence, Selora?" he asked quietly.

"Of course." With a bit of guilt, she felt a rush of excitement flood her veins. He was going to confide in her, to treat her like a peer.

His voice cracked: "I'm terrified of being a father."

She looked up at him, eyes wide. "Why?"

"There is darkness in my soul. In my past." His chest rose, then fell with a deep breath. "Once, before you and I even met, Korra was briefly pregnant. The night I found out, I had a nightmare that our child turned out to be a firebender, one who inherited my lust for power and terrorized the city."

"Do you think it was a vision?" asked Selora.

"I do not know. More likely it was a manifestation of my own anxieties about bending, but..." He fell silent.

Her voice small, she said, "Do you still think bending is evil?"

"No. I think it is a powerful tool, and like any powerful tool, it can be used responsibly or irresponsibly. I worry that I won't be able to teach my own children to use that power responsibly, should they have it. That they will have the same innate lust for power that I did, and it will corrupt them." He reached out a hand, catching snowflakes on his palm.

"That won't happen. You teach so many people how to control their power at the school every day." She mirrored his movement, watching the snowflakes begin to melt into a puddle on her palm. "Chi-blocking gives people the power to maim or kill. You teach people to learn that power, but also to control it. To respect it. You'll do the same with your child. Mom always talks about how many people you led during the Revolution. Being a parent is kind of the same thing, isn't it?"

He glanced sideways at her. "You are surprisingly wise for your age, Selora. Thank you. That helps a lot."

For a minute, they were silent. A soft breeze scattered snow from the tree branches, a soft sparkling stream. Her gaze drifted back to her palm. "Amon? While we're being honest and all that, can I ask you something? I know you have a lot on your mind, but..."

"Of course. Anything."

"Does my mom still think bending is evil?"

The movement of the mask suggested raised brows. "I'm not certain," he said. "She forgave me for being a once-bender, she adores Korra and she's become very close with Chief Beifong and several of the Council members, so at the very least, she tolerates it." After a moment, he added, "What prompted that question?"

She stared at the accumulating puddle of melted snow in the hollow of her palm.

"Selora?"

Swallowing back her nerves, she clawed her hand into the air and smoothly swung it in front of her. The little puddle lifted into the air, forming a frozen arc between her palm and her moving fingertips.

The silence was so long that she finally dared to look at Amon. His eyes were wide.

"How long have you known about this?" he asked.

"Just a few days. I discovered it by accident." She melted the ice and let the water splash to the ground. "I didn't know how to tell Mom. I thought I might just try to ignore it."

Amon watched her for a minute, then tugged his sleeve up his forearm. "See these scars?" Shiny lines, barely visibly, scored his palms and forearms like lightning. "This is what can happens if you try to deny that you're a bender. You need to learn to control it. To embrace it."

"I don't want Mom to be disappointed." Selora's eyes fixed on the floor. "I know she's afraid I'll be a bloodbender, just like my mother."

He watched her. "You weren't supposed to know about that."

"I know. But I was seven when my mother died. I remember a lot." Even things she wanted to forget.

As if sensing the dark turn that her thoughts were about to take, his hand rested gently on her shoulder. "How about this? I'll sit down and talk with her about it, and we'll figure out the best way to train you. Maybe we can even convince Korra to give you some waterbending lessons."

"Thanks, Amon." Suddenly feeling more like the little kid he had rescued than the young woman she had become, she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her cheek into his chest. He hugged her back.

"It's getting cold out here," he said gently. "What do you say we go back inside? I should see how Korra's doing." Pulling away, his eyes sparkled at her. "And you should spend some time chatting with Meelo."

Her cheeks darkened and she fiddled with the buttons of her flute. "Meelo? Gross. He's so immature. Last time we trained together, he challenged me to a race and used fartbending to propel himself to victory." She tried not to think of the muscle definition forming on his arms, of her curiosity about just where, exactly, his new airbending tattoos went.

Amon shook his head. "The heart has a habit of making its own choices, no matter how much the mind protests. Trust me on that." He clapped a hand to her shoulder blade. "Thanks for cheering me up, kiddo. Let's go inside."

.*.*.*.

After several hours of waiting, helping with cranky children and trying to avoid staring lustfully at Meelo, Selora finally passed out in one of the hard padded chairs around midnight. She awoke with a crick in her neck and an aching back. Midori stood over her, holding out a hand.

"Come on," she whispered. "Korra had her baby."

"Already?" As she looked around, Selora saw that the waiting room was empty, except for Lee. "What time is it?"

"Nearly six in the morning," said Lee. "You were really conked out."

"Too much excitement tuckered the poor thing right out," said Midori.

Selora stuck out her tongue and stood. "Is the baby okay?" she asked as they walked down the hall.

"A little underweight, but otherwise seems fine."

They stepped into the room; Bolin and Jinora shuffled over to give them room to crowd around the bed. Korra was propped up with pillows, face slick with sweat, but she was smiling; in her arms, she held a small, blanketed bundle. Amon perched on the bed beside her, his hand on her shoulder, and Selora could tell by the arc of his eyes that he was smiling.

"Thanks for coming, everyone," said Korra, her voice a bit gravelly. "I'd like to introduce you to baby Katara."

Tenzin let out a pained gasp at the name, and Pema clutched his arm to steady him. The rest of them bent forward as Korra tilted the infant for them to see.

Selora had never seen a newborn, and she was a bit surprised by the piggy nose and the odd oblong shape to the skull. The infant's skin was as rich and dark as Korra's, with a shock of black hair, and her tiny eyes and lips were so detailed that they looked fake.

"Midori, would you like to hold her?" asked Korra, holding her out.

Selora heard the woman swallow. "Should I really be the first one?"

"Korra's parents are still en route, and you are the closest thing I have to a mother," said Amon quietly.

"Please." Korra held out the child, and Midori accepted her, eyes wide with wonder, a smile on her lips.

"She's so tiny." She turned to Selora to give her a closer look. "Look how tiny she is."

Tentatively, Selora held out a finger to poke at the baby's tiny hand. The fingers closed around her, so small that they barely managed to wrap all the way around. "So tiny," she agreed, smiling.

As others began to crowd around, Selora slipped toward Amon and Korra. "She's beautiful."

"Thank you, Selora," said Korra. "Actually, Amon and I were wondering something." Her fingers laced with her husband's. "Would you like to be Katara's honorary aunt?"

Selora's eyes widened.

"Neither of us has living siblings," said Amon. "But you are my honorary sister."

Her throat was almost too tight to speak. "What about the rest of Team Avatar?"

"They will have special roles in Katara's life," said Korra. "But the title of 'aunt' is reserved for you, if you'd like it. We think you'd make an excellent role model for our little girl. You're caring and mature, and you're going to be a fun and supportive auntie."

Selora flushed and bowed. "Thank you. I'd be honoured." After a pause, she added, "Does that make Midori her honorary grandma?"

"Damned straight," called Midori, who had apparently been listening in.

"You look too young to be a grandmother," said Lee.

"Don't care. This kid is calling me Grandma, end of story."

"Yes ma'am," said Korra. "Grandma Midori it is." A yawn split her face, and Amon looked concerned.

"You should rest, my love."

"You heard the man," said Bolin. "Everyone out."

Midori kissed the infant's forehead and handed her back to the couple, and they began to file from the room. Selora hung back until the end. As she reached the doorway, she glanced back.

Amon had stretched out beside Korra on the hospital bed, his arms around her, the mouth of his mask in her hair. The baby rested on Korra's breast. All three of them had their eyes closed, and maybe it was Selora's imagination, but she could see faint smiles on all three mouths, even the porcelain one.

_My niece. My brother. My family._

A faint smile formed on her lips as well. She gently closed the door to let them sleep.


End file.
